Episode 24
The Deadly Triad (''"Terrifyingly Mighty Foes! The Sankishu // Osoroshiki Kyōteki! San Kishū" ''恐ろしき強敵! 三鬼衆) is the twenty-fourth episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on March 27, 1993 in Japan and April 4, 2003 in the United States. Plot Miyuki confronts the gang and challenges them to a bout. Kuwabara takes it easy on her since he's a gentleman (and a playboy) and he can't hurt girls. But then Yusuke steps front and accepts the challenge. Miyuki attacks, and so does Yusuke. Miyuki uses a rope and strangles Yusuke off, but Yusuke uses this for his own advantage and he bounces up and nails Miyuki with a punch right on her chest. Kuwabara yells on Yusuke and tells him to take it easy since Miyuki's a girl. Miyuki continues to attack, but Yusuke fires back with a powerful roundhouse kick right into her chest again and sends her smashing to the wall. Kuwabara gets enraged on how Yusuke treats a girl (even though she's an enemy), but then Yusuke gropes Miyuki's chest and groin and reveals she is transgender. Kuwabara gets confused and he tries checking out Miyuki's private body parts, but Botan hits him in the head for being so perverted. They continue on as Koenma with his servant Saotome watches them from the spirit world. Koenma eats some dumplings which gets Saotome envious. They make a wager on who will win, the winner receiving a royal treatment, like Koenma's. Back at Tarukane's mansion. Kuwabara suddenly pushes Yusuke away and barely avoids an attack by another enemy. it hits the band he tied in his head with the I love Yukina writing. It turns out another one of Tarukane's men has faced them: Inmaki. He has some cloaking skills and he manages to slash Yusuke in his back with his wolverine-like claws. Since they can't see him because his cloaked Yusuke tries to escape... then turns in corner. Just then Kuwabara gives him the signal and Yusuke unleashes his spirit shotgun attack! Boom it hits Inmaki and knocks him out. Seems they deliberately tried to escape so that Inmaki will follow them as they lure him into a setup... They continue on but Botan suddenly gets caught by another monster - Its Gokumonki, another one of Tarukane's henchmen. He uses Botan as a human shield so Yusuke and Kuwabara can't use their attacks, but Botan manages to break out and the combined force of Yusuke and Kuwabara's flying kick sends Gokumonki flying. Tarukane is getting more and more irate as Sakyou wins another gamble. So he decides to place his final bet, which he thinks for sure he'll win - the Toguro brothers versus the outsiders! With Toguro's strength he'll definitely win back all the money he lost during the previous gambles.. but Sakyou sends a threatening bet - all his property in favor of the outsiders! Tarukane takes the risk and seals the deal... they go into a special battle room where Toguro will await the three, and at the same time Yukina is brought there to watch how her rescuers will become after facing Toguro... Hiei, who has been jumping from tree to tree this whole time finally reaches Tarukane's mansion, but then he feels an intense power from within - so does Koenma... and realizes that the power is coming from Toguro himself. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan arrive at the battle room and confronts their next opponent, Toguro... but unknown to them, this will be the start of a lengthy showdown against a force of epic proportions. Censorship *In the English dub of this episode that aired on Cartoon Network's daytime Toonami block, Miyuki being transsexual (and Yusuke figuring it out by groping her breasts and crotch) was changed to Miyuki being a cisgendered female who fakes her injuries so male fighters would go easy on her (as most male fighters would take issue with beating up a woman), leading Miyuki to attack them. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes